Episode 3776
| data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":1839,1975,1,0}"|...and then a music express |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":1976,2076,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":1979,1980,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":1981,1989,1,0}"|Muppets | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":1990,2076,1,0}"|Natasha crawls across the screen from the top right corner to the bottom left corner. |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2077,2154,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2080,2081,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2082,2090,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2091,2154,1,0}"|Abstract count to 16. (EKA: Episode 2822) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2155,2226,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2158,2159,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2160,2168,1,0}"|Muppets | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2169,2226,1,0}"|"Sixteen Samba" (EKA: Episode 2822) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2227,2308,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2230,2231,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2232,2242,1,0}"|Animation | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2243,2308,1,0}"|16 TV sets are counted. (EKA: Episode 2882) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2309,2384,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2312,2313,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2314,2322,1,0}"|Muppets | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2323,2384,1,0}"|Natasha crawls across the screen from the bottom to the top. |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2385,2551,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2388,2389,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2390,2397,1,0}"|Insert | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2398,2551,1,0}"|"Professor Television" (Bill Irwin) tries to demonstrate near and far, with help from Maria's voice. (First: Episode 3617) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2552,2722,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2555,2556,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2557,2565,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2566,2722,1,0}"|A girl notices some footprints near and far to her. They belong to a giant purple bird. Artist: Fred Garbers (EKA: Episode 3134) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2723,2823,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2726,2727,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2728,2736,1,0}"|Muppets | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2737,2823,1,0}"|Natasha crawls across the screen from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2824,2895,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2827,2828,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2829,2834,1,0}"|Song | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2835,2895,1,0}"|"Elbows and Knees" (EKA: Episode 2641) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2896,3074,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2899,2900,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2901,2909,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":2910,3074,1,0}"|Jasper thinks that he has lost his elbow, but Julius shows him his elbow by bending his arm. Artist: Cliff Roberts (First: Episode 0410) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3075,3600,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3078,3079,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3080,3094,1,0}"|'SCENE 3' | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3095,3600,1,0}"|While riding a rollercoaster, Miku unexpectadly sees Len on the ride with her. |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3602,3782,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3605,3606,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3607,3615,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3616,3782,1,0}"|A bully says the alphabet to a mild-mannered gardener, who hits him in the face with a pie at the end. (new sting added) (EKA: Episode 0300) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3783,3908,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3786,3787,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3788,3796,1,0}"|Muppets | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3797,3908,1,0}"|The Two-Headed Monster drives a car, but puts on the seat belt first. (EKA: Episode 1966) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3909,4015,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3912,3913,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3914,3919,1,0}"|Song | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":3920,4015,1,0}"|"I'm Holdin' Your Hand" (while crossing the street) (First: Episode 3658) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4016,4139,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4019,4020,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4021,4029,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4030,4139,1,0}"|Look both ways before you cross the street Artist: Ray Favata (EKA: Episode 2228) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4140,4189,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4143,4144,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4145,4153,1,0}"|Muppets | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4154,4189,1,0}"|Natasha crawls around in a circle. |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4190,4296,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4193,4194,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4195,4200,1,0}"|Film | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4201,4296,1,0}"|Wegman's dogs have a check-up at the doctor's office. (EKA: Episode 3739) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4297,4464,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4300,4301,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4302,4310,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4311,4464,1,0}"|A near-sighted princess goes to the eye doctor and gets glasses. (new music added) Artist: ArtistMike (EKA: Episode 3056) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4465,4589,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4468,4469,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4470,4478,1,0}"|Muppets | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4479,4589,1,0}"|Natasha finally reaches her goal: a giant baby bottle! She drinks up all the milk, and lets out a large burp. |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4590,5152,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4593,4594,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4595,4609,1,0}"|'SCENE 4' | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":4610,5152,1,0}"|Miku rides a ferris wheel |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5154,5258,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5157,5158,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5159,5167,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5168,5258,1,0}"|"Letters in the Body" Artist: Fred Garbers (EKA: Episode 3339) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5259,5445,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5262,5263,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5264,5272,1,0}"|Muppets | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5273,5445,1,0}"|Waiter Grover: Grover works at a chicken restaurant, Chicken Castle. He serves Mr. Johnson an empty bucket. When he demands a full bucket, Grover squeezes into the bucket. |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5446,5534,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5449,5450,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5451,5459,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5460,5534,1,0}"|"The Room Is Full of Chickens" (First: Episode 2971) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5535,5643,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5538,5539,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5540,5545,1,0}"|Film | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5546,5643,1,0}"|The Count counts five children sitting on a park bench. (EKA: Episode 2949) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5644,5754,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5647,5648,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5649,5654,1,0}"|Song | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5655,5754,1,0}"|Okkasan |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5755,5849,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5758,5759,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5760,5768,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5769,5849,1,0}"|Luxo Jr. demonstrates "up" and "down." (EKA: Episode 3130) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5850,6009,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5853,5854,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5855,5875,1,0}"|Muppets / Celebrity | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":5876,6009,1,0}"|Big Bird expects Zap Mama to show him a merry-go-round, so they make one with their voices. (EKA: Episode 3292) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6010,6150,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6013,6014,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6015,6023,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6024,6150,1,0}"|Suzie Kabloozie sings about the things she can imagine herself doing "In My Head." (First: Episode 3526) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6151,6229,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6154,6155,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6156,6161,1,0}"|Song | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6162,6229,1,0}"|"See Like a Bird" (Robin) (EKA: Episode 3682) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6230,6309,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6233,6234,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6235,6245,1,0}"|Animation | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6246,6309,1,0}"|E / e Gregorian chant (EKA: Episode 3300) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6310,6382,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6313,6314,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6315,6325,1,0}"|Animation | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6326,6382,1,0}"|Computer E / e (EKA: Episode 3071) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6383,6395,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6386,6387,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6388,6393,1,0}"|Film | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6394,6395,1,0}"| |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6396,6556,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6399,6400,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6401,6409,1,0}"|Muppets | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6410,6556,1,0}"|Wanda's friends beg her to stay in the water, but she'd rather explore land and be "A Fish Outta Water." (EKA: Episode 3247) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6557,6664,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6560,6561,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6562,6570,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6571,6664,1,0}"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before & after (EKA: Episode 2282) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6665,6786,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6668,6669,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6670,6680,1,0}"|Animation | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6681,6786,1,0}"|Before / after: Designs of a rainforest are painted on a chair. (EKA: Episode 3129) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6787,6911,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6790,6791,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6792,6800,1,0}"|Cartoon | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6801,6911,1,0}"|A juggling bear helps a little girl learn to juggle. (new music) (EKA: Episode 2291) |- data-parsoid="{"startTagSrc":"|-","autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6912,6987,2,0}" | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6915,6916,1,0}"| | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6917,6931,1,0}"|'SCENE 5' | data-parsoid="{"autoInsertedEnd":true,"dsr":6932,6987,1,0}"|Miku return home with full of snacks, she grows so overtired that she falls asleep onto OSTER Project's arms. She realizes how Miku is eating cotton candy in her sleep and announces the sponsors. |} Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs